


Daddy Dearest

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts ironically calling Derek "Daddy" and gets a little too used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://stilinskihaleworld.tumblr.com/post/148998129602/stiles-calling-derek-daddy-under-his-breath)!!

It had started as a joke, because of course it had. Almost everything Stiles says is some form of joke. This particular habit had begun during a minor scuffle a few months back during which Derek had lifted a heavy boulder and thrown it ten feet at an oncoming centaur about ready to trample Stiles. Needless to say Stiles had dropped a peck on Derek’s cheek, winked, and coyly said, “Thanks, Daddy.” Derek had looked ready to vomit.

The next time it happens, Stiles has to leave early for work and Derek grumblingly puts an arm tightly around his waist and pulls him close. Scrawny human that he is, Stiles doesn’t stand much chance of escaping without a little help from his only weapon, sarcasm. Or in this case, its close cousin, bad humor.

Using his most saccharine tone possible, Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek and says, “Aw, daddy doesn’t want me to get out of bed yet?”

Derek virtually pushes him out of bed. See? Problem solved.

The next time is a little less intentional, and Stiles inwardly cringes when he realizes he doesn’t even aim it at Derek. He gets home late from work to smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. When he realizes what it is he whispers, “Ooh, Daddy’s making my favorite.”

“I heard that, Stiles!” Derek shouts grumpily from the kitchen.

“Sorry, Daddy!” Stiles calls back gleefully. That had been intentional. Maybe.

One day Stiles has the day off and after getting the mail he decides to make Derek some lunch and bring it to him at work at the high school.

Derek looks up and smiles tiredly when he sees Stiles is the one knocking at his classroom door.

“What’re you doing here, Sti?” He asks.

Stiles flounces excitedly over to his desk and drops a peck on his cheek before saying happily, “Just thought I’d bring Daddy a nice lunch.”

“Ugh, no Daddy today Stiles. It’s gonna be a long one.” Derek says gruffly as he scrubs at his stubble.

“But today it’s exactly what you are.” Stiles replies, his voice soft and almost shy.

Derek looks up in confusion. “What?”

Instead of answering, Stiles simply grips Derek’s chin gently and angles his face down towards the desk where their approved adoption papers sit atop a bagged chicken salad sandwich. Derek stares at the papers in stunned silence for a few moments before his cheeks crack into a smile wider than Stiles had seen since they’d said 'I do.'

“We’re dads?” He asks, his voice cracking as tears spring to his eyes.

Stiles nods fervently, pink rising high on his cheeks. “We’re going to be.” He leans in and presses a firm kiss to Derek’s lips before repeating. “We’re going to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150233133920/lol-someone-prompted-me-to-write-a-fic-where)!


End file.
